S'drassa
|Base ID = }} S'drassa is a Khajiit alchemist and member of the Leyawiin Mages Guild. He gives the quest "Tears of the Savior." He is also an Alchemy basic trainer. It is rumored that he is searching for a cure to Skooma addiction. Interactions Tears of the Savior He will ask the Hero to find Garridan's Tears. S'drassa enjoys collecting crystals, especially those of a magical nature, and is willing to pay a handsome amount of for each Tear recovered. Dialogue :Leyawiin "I am the best alchemist in Leyawiin. But if you need Advanced Training, you'll need Brotch Calus in Bruma or Ardaline in Bravil." :Mages Guild "The Mages Guild is the single best resource for Alchemists in all of Cyrodiil. If Alchemy interests you, speak to Dagail about joining." :: "All of the local guild halls sell some amount of Alchemic ingredients, but for the best stuff, you'll need to do some exploring on your own." Tears of the Savior "S'Drassa of the Mages Guild, Evoker and Alchemist. And also, in his scant free time, a Trainer in Alchemy. But... perhaps you are are adventurer? Could you assist me in aquiring something for my crystal collection?" :What did you have in mind? "Straight to the point, eh? Good, I like that. I'm searching for some specific crystals known as Garridan's Tears. If you can locate these objects for me, I'd pay handsomely for each one." ::Certainly. Please proceed. "Wonderful! I had a good feeling about you from the moment that I saw you. I want you to bring me as many of Garridan's Tears as you can find. If you do, I will pay you a fair bounty in gold for each one. I confess I have a weakness for crystals of a magical nature, and I must add these to my collection. This is a personal errand, you must understand. Just between you and I. The Mages Guild has nothing to do with it." :::Garridan's Tears "The Tears are not just a namesake. They're literally the tears of a knight named Garridan Stalrous who lived many years ago. I'm not certain what happened to the knight, or why the tears were frozen, but I do know someone you could ask. Seek out Julienne Fanis at the Arcane University in the Imperial City. She oversees the Alchemy Headquarters there. If anyone can help you get more information about these crystals, she can." ::::Garridan's Tears "The Tears are small crystals, bluish in appearance. Quite beautiful I'd imagine." ::::"Bring my salutations to Julienne. Safe journey to you." ::Perhaps later. "Very well. If you chane your mind, I'll be here. If refused at first: ''"Have you reconsidered?" ;Leyawiin Recommendation "Well met." : "A nice lady, but strange. Talks to herself far more often than one should, in my opinion. Sometimes I wonder why she hasn't just retired, and gone someplace to rest." : "She's been a great help to all of us in the guild. Without her, I think Dagail would be lost at times." : "I'm afraid I don't know anything about it. I heard it was missing, though. Kalthar was talking about it recently. He seemed very agitated about it. Almost... happy. Strange, isn't that?" :Mages Guild "All of the local guild halls sell some amount of Alchemic ingredients, but for the best stuff, you'll need to do some exploring on your own." :Recommendation "That's Dagail's responsibility. Speak with her." Appearances * ru:С'драсса de:S'drassa Category:Oblivion: Mages Guild Members Category:Oblivion: Skill Trainers Category:Oblivion: Leyawiin Characters Category:Oblivion: Alchemists Category:Oblivion: Quest Givers